


假戏真做

by LoveBBCSH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John, Cuddling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Sherlock, M/M, Virgin Sherlock, hand holding
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBBCSH/pseuds/LoveBBCSH
Summary: 他到底该怎么应对眼前的局势呢？他需要思考。从事实开始。
1. 妈和爸坚持要在这个周末见到John，因为他们相信他是Sherlock的男朋友。2. 很不幸，John绝对不是Sherlock的男朋友。3. Sherlock进退两难了。
可以一定有办法的。总是会有办法的。思考。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Most Convincing Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130605) by [always1895](https://archiveofourown.org/users/always1895/pseuds/always1895). 



“妈，你想见他这根本没道理嘛。”Sherlock争辩道，翻了个白眼，尽管事实上他妈妈没法通过电话看到他的表情。

“当妈的想见见自家宝宝的男朋友没道理？”老妈很生气，嗓门很大。

“别管他叫那个，太幼稚了。我更喜欢‘同伴’这个词。”Sherlock不耐烦地纠正着。“还有，我三十五岁了，别再叫我宝宝。”他满心不快地翻个身，脸埋进沙发的靠背里。

“Sherlock，你以前从来没有过男朋友，我好奇一下是理所应当的。”她不依不饶。“你们在一起到现在也有一年多了，当然可以见见家长了。你们俩这周末回家来过，没有什么如果、或者，但是。”

“可是，妈……”Sherlock抗议道，简直快哭了。

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes，你和John这周末和我们一起过，就这么说定了。”妈妈严厉地打断他。

Sherlock发出个不满的声音，可是没再争辩，知道说什么也没用。

“很好，就这么定了！”妈妈开心地说。“我得挂了，亲爱的，你爸爸就要做好晚饭了。周五见，你和John！”

“再见，妈。”Sherlock闷闷不乐地说，挂了电话。他翻过身，打量了电话一会儿，然后沮丧地把它扔到John的椅子上。

他到底该怎么应对眼前的局势呢？他需要思考。从事实开始。

1\. 妈和爸坚持要在这个周末见到John，因为他们相信他是Sherlock的男朋友。  
2\. 很不幸，John绝对不是Sherlock的男朋友。  
3\. Sherlock进退两难了。

可以一定有办法的。总是会有办法的。思考。

1\. 假装有案子，或者病了，或者John临时需要去值班。可是这些借口他都用过了，正是为了避免眼下的情景，老妈绝不会再吃这一套了。再者，这都只能解一时之围。除非见到John，妈妈是绝不会罢休的，就算他能想法躲过这个周末，她会继续安排下个周末。这方案不理想。

2\. 跟John解释一下这个情形，问他能不能配合一下。这样一来会有几个问题，首先就是Sherlock不得不向John承认他告诉自己的父母他们在约会，虽然他们绝对没有。当别人这么猜的时候，John总是会矢口否认，他很可能生Sherlock的气。此外，就算John答应了，他的演技也是个问题。

3\. 等上几天，然后打电话给老妈，告诉她他俩分手了。这件事就算这么结束了，他可以告诉老妈他们回到了好朋友的关系，严格地说这不算撒谎。他们是朋友。John永远也不会知道，而老妈也能暂时放过他。可是，这意味着老妈最后还是会重新开始给他介绍人，不停地打电话给他，担心他会孤独终老，而这正是当初他拿John撒谎的由来。

Sherlock想不出任何别的解决办法了，而他想出来的这几个，没有哪一个叫他觉得可行。

“傻瓜。”他这样骂自己。当初他撒这个谎的时候到底在想什么啊？他早知道这事最后会失控的，然而眼下，他仍然不得不在三个都不怎么样的办法里挑一个。虽然他知道他是怎么想的。他觉得总是听妈妈念叨他会孤独一人，不管他什么时候回家，都会不停地给他介绍合适的单身汉，这实在太烦人了。他和John在约会……他一顺嘴就说了出来，好叫她放心，可他从没想到会走到今天这步。他本来打算过上几个月就告诉她，说他俩分手了，可是妈妈太为他高兴了，就连爸爸也对Sherlock终于有了着落而表达了喜悦之情。他不想让他俩伤心。

可他必须诚实地面对自己。他一直挺享受假装和John在一起的。那些编出来的约会，John送给他的花，他们在一起有多么快乐……要溜进他创造出的幻想世界很容易。很接近于他所能得到的真实。Sherlock知道John是个双，虽然他和女人约会更多，可是Sherlock知道John不可能看上他。不会的，John喜欢热情活泼的人，风趣的人，就是那些……好人。这些Sherlock一样也靠不上。所以他也只有靠着他给父母编出的那些谎言来满足一下自己。

Sherlock绝望地把双手插进自己的头发，然后突然停住，一动不动，重新考虑了一遍方案2. 如果他能说服John在这个周末配合一下，那么就能离他的幻想世界更近一步。他能假装在和John恋爱，他的父母也会高兴，绝不会知道他撒了谎，而John呢……需要给John什么才能让他觉得值得呢。Sherlock合拢双手支在下巴颏儿上，突然想到了一个主意。

“John，把电话递给我。”他喊道，闭上眼睛，伸长胳膊，摊开手。他等了好一会儿，才记起John不在家，正因如此，他才能在客厅里跟老妈通话。这整件糟心事让他心烦意乱。他勉勉强强从沙发上起身，穿过房间，拾起电话，就势蜷在了John的扶手椅里。

John在诊所值日班，下班时间是下午5点。Sherlock看了眼手机上的时间。5点21分。John应该刚出门，因为他向来彬彬有礼，总是会花些时间把文件归档，把办公室收拾整齐。他看了眼窗外，阳光灿烂，街上的人都敞开了外套。John应该会步行。完美。

John，我需要你帮我个忙。SH

是的，这一定能行。John是个医生，总是习惯于照料有需要的人。而Sherlock很少要他帮忙，这足够让他感兴趣，乐于倾听。Sherlock发出短信，然后等着，一只脚不耐烦地叩着地板。

只用了几分钟，John的回复就来了，正如Sherlock所料。

不行，我不会把冰箱里我的四分之一空出来，好让你拿开我那点儿可怜的吃的，放上你的尸体块儿。JW

Sherlock皱着眉看John的回复。他们冰箱里居然有四分之一空间在用于存放食物？这太荒唐了，应该还可以更少的。这件事回头再说。

这和冰箱无关，你多得没必要的食物现在是安全的。SH

才不够多。可是好吧，那你需要什么？JW

Sherlock多花了一点时间来写这条短信，写完又重新读了一遍。措辞必须恰当，才不会一下子就吓到John。等他觉得满意了，他发出短信，然后盯着手机屏幕，等着。

我父母逼着我这周末回家，我需要你陪我一起去。SH

不明白为什么需要我，可是好吧，可以。周末出个门也行，而且我一直想见见你的父母。JW

看到John的回答，Sherlock允许自己冒出一个小小的微笑。很好。至少这周末的安排有一项是John同意的。现在，怎么告诉他那个他很可能会反对的部分呢？直截了当也许是最好的办法。

好极了。我还需要你假装我们在约会。SH

这样应该就行了。

这一次John花的时间要长一些，Sherlock开始在客厅里踱来踱去，等待着。John会生气吗？为什么他要花这么长时间来答复？当手里的手机终于振动起来，Sherlock几乎吓了一跳。

原来如此。到底为什么你要我这么干？JW

因为我父母相信我俩在一起。SH

为什么他们会相信？JW

Sherlock犹豫了，手指悬在手机屏幕上。他可以撒谎，告诉John他们是猜的，不管他怎么否认也不相信他，可是正是说谎才让他落到今天这个地步，因此这会儿也许还是说实话更好。

也许是因为事实上是我这么告诉他们的。SH

Sherlock，为什么你要这么干？JW

说来话长。SH

如果你想让我答应你，就必须给我说得再清楚一些。JW

当然，John是对的。Sherlock欠他的何止一个解释，他很乐意和盘托出，同时也清楚地意识到John还没有说不行。

我父母经常给我打电话，表达他们担心我会孤独终老。每次我回家，都会有个人要见。烦透了。而拿你当幌子最容易过关。SH

好了，这应该能行。不要把问题焦点放在Sherlock自己的感情上，而是他的父母。完美。

这么说，我就仅限于此？一个幌子？JW

Sherlock眉头紧蹙看着电话，看不到John本人，听不到电话里的声音，他无从解读John是否不快。得赶紧补救才是。

当然不是。你是我的朋友。只不过……除了你我不怎么和别人在一起，所以说你是比较令人信服。SH

John用了更久一点才答复，这段时间，Sherlock把John书架上那些蹩脚的谋杀小说，言情小说都按字母排了序，好解决一下他紧张抖动的手指。

我不知道这是不是个好主意，Sherlock。我不是说不行，我只是……说不准。JW

不是不行。这个Sherlock能对付。是时候做John经常做的两件事：协商和妥协。他正要开始打字讲道理，又收到了John的一条短信。

瞧，我半个小时内就到家。我们能坐下来边吃晚饭边好好谈谈吗？我会顺道带泰餐。我知道你觉得谈谈没什么必要，可是如果我们要干这个，真的需要好好讨论一下。JW

可以接受。SH

很好。一会儿见。JW

Sherlock没有费事回复这条。很显然，很快他就能见到John，没必要对他再说一遍。

等John的时间，Sherlock忙个不停。John爱整洁，要是厨房干干净净的话，John就会比较好说话。Sherlock飞快地把他的实验都装进贴好标签的有盖容器，清理了桌子，把厨房台面消了遍毒。他甚至把一部分仪器搬去他的卧室，好能空出更多桌面。这样应该管用。他给壶里灌上水，放到炉子上，开开火，这样John到家时刚好水也烧开了，这是Sherlock根据John的平均步速和他最喜欢的泰餐馆的平均等候时间估算出来的。

6点02分（比Sherlock预计的晚了一分钟，可他又怎么能知道那家泰餐馆推出了特餐，所以客人多了呢？）Sherlock听到John上楼的脚步声。他迅速地把开水倒进两个放了John最喜欢的茶包的杯子，然后放在厨房桌子上，餐具他也已经摆放妥当。

John进门后，看到仿佛被抓个正着一动不动的Sherlock和厨房，眨了眨眼睛，然后把外卖的袋子放到桌子上。“你又在我茶里下药了吗？”他轻快地问，脱下外套挂起来。

“别傻了，John。”Sherlock嗔道。“只不过把晚饭桌子摆好。如果你这么害怕，那你可以喝我这杯，我喝你的。”

“这倒没必要。”John回答说，踢掉鞋子。他在公寓里是并不总是脱掉鞋，可是Sherlock留意到值完一个长班后他喜欢这么做。“那这一切又是所为何来？”他指了指厨房，挑起一边眉毛问道。

“没什么特别的理由，”Sherlock轻快地回答。“你说了要带晚饭回来，所以我觉得你应该愿意在收拾过消过毒的厨房吃饭。”

“我永远都乐意在收拾过消过毒的厨房吃饭，不单是今天晚上，还是要谢谢你，这不错。”John回答说，一边眉毛依然还挂在发际线上。“你还真是无论如何都不想告诉你父母你撒了谎啊。”

Sherlock沉下脸。John一眼看透他的计策也没什么好意外的。事后一想，考虑到厨房一向的状态，把整个厨房清理一遍，摆好桌子，他的目的昭然若揭。

“闭嘴，John。”他气呼呼地说，把自己扔进一张餐椅里，靠进去，胳膊交叉抱在胸前。

John咯咯笑了。“没必要生气嘛，我还没说不行，记得不？再说了，干净的厨房会让我心情不错。坐下来，我们边吃边谈，成不？”他乐呵呵地说。

John把饭菜分别盛进盘子里，而Sherlock出于一向做人的原则，继续又生了会儿闷气，最后还是气馁了，拿起了他的餐叉。他已经一天半什么都没吃了，吃上两口也不是不行。此外，每次Sherlock吃东西，都会让John格外开心，好像他做了什么了不得的事，这真可笑，可是今天Sherlock可以利用一下这点。

“不错。”John看到Sherlock吃了一大口鸡肉炒河粉，很高兴地说。他等他们两个都又吃了几口饭之后，才再次开口。“来吧。你真的觉得咱们装成在约会这办法比直接告诉你父母真相要好？”终于他开口问道。

“是的。”Sherlock立刻回答。看到John挑起一根眉毛表示不能相信，也是要求更多解释的意思，他叹口气。“John，显然你不能明白我母亲一旦对什么事打定了主意会有多么固执。她差不多天天给我打电话，问我遇没遇见什么人。有时候我被逼无奈回家的时候，总是会有好几个外人在，而且还碰巧都是单身，还逼着我和他们周旋一番。如果现在我告诉她真相，那这一切又要再来一遍，这简直令人难以忍受。这个办法……这个办法会好一些。我们回去这一次，多半能让她满意挺长一段日子，那么在她逼着咱们再回去之前，我能想出些办法来。”

John含着一口猪肉汤粉哼了一声。“我能明白那会有多烦心，可是……我不知道，Sherlock。”他放下筷子继续说。“我知道我们能暂时解围，可是这不够诚实。还有……我说不好，你不觉得这会有点别扭吗？咱俩得在你父母面前牵手啊亲吻什么的，可咱俩又不是，你懂的，那层关系？”

“咱们没必要把这些全做了。”Sherlock夸张地挥舞着筷子说。“咱们其实没必要表现出比平常更亲密的样子，对吧？别人根据咱们日常的互动，已经觉得咱们是一对儿了。”

“是，说的是，可是那些都是些不熟悉的人。难道你父母不期待某种感情表达，或者说，我不知道，亲密举动？”John歪着头，有些困惑地问。“你和你过去的同伴在你父母面前也没有亲热的举动吗？”

Sherlock突然之间对自己的盘子发生了极大的兴趣，眼睛不去看John。“我从没有……就是说……我父母还没见过我和谁有恋爱关系。”他边用叉子搅着盘子里的食物边说。

“哦。”John说，沉默了片刻。“好吧，这么说来如果你从没带谁见过他们，他们这么想见我就说得通了。我想咱们先得编好一套说辞，确保咱俩说法一致，不至于露馅。”

Sherlock花了一会儿才回过味来。“你答应了？”Sherlock惊讶地问。

“是的，我会配合你。”John耸耸肩回答。“这周末反正也没什么事。而且如果你真的想用这个办法来应付，我不会拦着你。我还是觉得这不算是很好的主意，可是我能配合。不过我有个要求。我们得一起编出一套话来，而且不能说岔，而且我觉得咱们先得练习一下亲热点的动作。讨论什么可以做，什么不可以，当发生我们都认可的触碰时，能确保咱们都觉得熟稔自在。不然的话，你父母马上就能看出破绽来。”

Sherlock可不止一点意外。实际上，他惊呆了。不只是John答应这周末假装当他的恋人，而且显然还投入到要求事先排练。亲密关系的排练。这比Sherlock期待的还要好。

“是的，这办法……很好。明天晚上？”Sherlock回答，逼着自己的声音和表情都显得无动于衷。

“明天晚上，这是个约会。”John点头，微笑，重复了一遍，站起来，拿起他的盘子走到水槽边。“尽量保证厨房干净，成不？我要去看会儿电视，然后上床睡觉。晚安，Sherlock。”说完他就离开厨房，Sherlock能听到客厅传来他陷入柔软沙发垫的声音。

Sherlock愣愣地在厨房桌边坐了好一会儿。这是个约会？John指的是这个词在眼下这个情境里的意思，是吗？真正的约会可不会包括需要排练亲密动作，就因为其中一方跟自己的父母在恋爱的事情上撒谎，乃至他们不得不在周末假装是一对儿。当然这不是标准的约会之夜的项目。不，John用这个词只是指代一下，仅此而已。这不是个约会。当然不是。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock做了一些非常科学的研究，握住自己的手，发现John的手有多么温暖。

Sherlock和John谈过之后很是洋洋自得，他想法让John答应了周末假装做他的男朋友，甚至用不着像预期的那样自告奋勇清理冰箱，或是买上一个月牛奶。说真的，事情简直没法更顺利了。

这种感觉持续了足足一个钟头，然后恐慌开始冒上来了。John希望他们练习亲昵。那么，这究竟都包括些什么呢？牵手？搂抱？亲吻？这些Sherlock都没有经验，真的，可是叫他忧心的倒不是这个。他可以做些研究，足以蒙混过关，他很确定。叫他担心的是，在排练这些亲密动作时，不定什么时候他会做出些什么来，暴露出他对John真正的感情，无可避免地造成John离开Sherlock。Sherlock相当确定浪漫情感一定会让John感到不自在，会离开。不能叫他发现，这种情况不允许出现。

研究。如果他能做足功课，那么也许就能够一直保持镇定，表情淡然。对了，他得在精神上为了明天晚上做好准备。

等到他做出这个结论时，John已经关掉电视上床去了。好极了。Sherlock带着电脑把自己关进卧室，准备好开夜车了。他考虑过坐在沙发上，因为很可能他们的排练会在那里进行，可是万一John不知出于什么原因下楼，发现他在研究怎么牵手，他决定不能冒这个险。

他就从这个开始，牵手。他研读了几篇文章，一步一步教人怎样牵手，然而他发现没有实战练习，很难彻底理解。他试着握自己的手，可是角度全然不对，过了一会儿他放弃了。倘若不能空出一只手来就不大可行，他没法滚动屏幕看牵手的下一个步骤。他改而将一只手放在身边的枕头上，手心向上，手指松松蜷起。没有另一只手能握住，这样有点可笑，可是至少这个姿势他能用到。

进一步研究表明伙伴之间的亲昵行为从爱称（Sherlock对几乎所有的爱称都做了个鬼脸）到搂抱（Sherlock觉得自己可能会太硌人）到不可描述的行为（Sherlock砰地合上笔电，努力忽略自己的脉搏在加快的事实）。最后，他放下笔电，等到太阳升起，他做了个清单，上面是他认为需要和John练习的亲昵行为。他准备得不能更彻底了。清单就放在床头柜上，外面John正忙着准备上班去，Sherlock睡了过去。如果他的一只手正掌心向上放在床上，那么，这只不过是一个巧合。

Sherlock快中午时才醒，感觉比平常要焦虑。他想了一下要不要开始一个新实验，可考虑到头天晚上一个干净的厨房让John心情大好，最后决定还是算了。这会儿他可不能冒着让John改变主意的风险。取而代之，他把清单重新读了一遍，然后几乎整个下午都在公寓里紧张兮兮地晃来荡去，又拉了几个钟头小提琴。Lestrade为个案子给他发短信，可是Sherlock拒绝了他，知道案子可能会拖到晚上，他可不愿意耽搁了和John练习这件事。

到John下班回家时，Sherlock已经洗过澡，把乐谱按照年代升序排好，整理好袜子编目，虽然他努力让自己显得没有一整天都在紧张地等待。紧张很可笑，只不过是John嘛，别的人天天都会亲热，理论上根本没什么好担心的。Sherlock让自己抖擞一下，然后去厨房找John。

“你又要和我共进晚餐吗？”John边问边从冰箱里掏出头天晚上的剩饭菜。

Sherlock忽略掉John的问题，把清单拿给他看。“这些是我相信在拜访我父母之前咱们需要练习的所有行为。非常全，可是如果你觉得还有需要增加的，我会考虑。”他一口气说道。

John挑起一根眉毛，从Sherlock手里接过清单，飞快地扫了一遍。“好吧，你绝对全想到了。”他笑着说。

“是啊，可不是。”Sherlock回答，觉得双颊微微有点发烧。“这不是我擅长的领域，所以我做了点研究。”他承认。

“我还没笨到不可救药，Sherlock。我看出来了你在这方面没什么经验。顺便提一句，这没什么。”John飞快添上这句。“这就是为什么我提议要练习。虽然你的清单很全了，可是你不觉得这事让我来做主更合理吗？”

“我想也是。”Sherlock皱着眉头承认道。“可是我的清单有什么问题吗？”

“没什么问题，真的。”John小心翼翼地说。“只不过……呃。根据我的经验，在父母面前做出其中某些行为通常是不可接受的。第八项，手插在彼此的兜里？对吧，不可以当着父母面。同样，第十五项，手指捋着你同伴大腿位置的裤缝？这一项很奇怪，而且不可以当着父母面。第二十七项，坐在你同伴的大腿上？绝对不可以当着父母面。”

Sherlock相当确信他的双颊现在一定可耻地烧红了。他对在家人面前亲密行为可以做到什么程度的判断怎么会糟糕到这个地步？显然，他的研究做得还不够，也紧张过头了。现在看来，恋人们当然不会当着家人的面坐在对方大腿上，显而易见。

John打断了Sherlock的内心独白，其中绝大部分是在骂自己是傻瓜。“我的建议是这样，”John说，他折起清单，递回给Sherlock。“我把剩饭再热一下，咱们可以很快地吃个饭，然后就开始练习，因为显然你急于开始。咱们忘掉清单，你要信任我，让我来做主。你能做到吗？”

“好的。”Sherlock咕哝着说。他觉得自己简直丢人到家了，可是他觉得John是对的，练习没有实践意义的行为当然不可取，而John知道自己在做什么。Sherlock努力不去想John陪着自己的约会对象见过多少对儿父母了，因为这叫他心内如绞，他很不高兴地认出这种情绪叫嫉妒。

//  
正如John承诺的，他没有在晚饭上磨蹭。

半个小时后，John就清理了他们的盘子，泡好茶，赶着Sherlock去客厅。他们在沙发上安顿下来，Sherlock尽了最大努力显得一如既往地冷漠和无动于衷，实际上，他已经能感觉到自己的脉搏在加快。

“好啦。”等他俩都坐定，John说。“咱们可以从牵手开始，这条你是对的。我说啊，见父母的时候做这个相当普遍，简单的小动作，而意思相当清楚，希望如此。”他朝Sherlock期待地伸出左手。

Sherlock把一只手偷偷地在睡袍上擦了擦，才小心翼翼地放在John的手上。这根本不像他自己练习的那样。其中之一就是他的手在出汗。可笑的神经，尽管John很好心，没说什么。另外一点不同，John的手结实，有茧，因为拿过他们的茶杯很温暖。这个……绝非不愉快，Sherlock下了结论。

John把他们交握的手放低，放在自己的大腿上。“就这样。”他满意地点点头。“我们这个星期都可以经常这样坐着。这个显得感情很好，但又不至于不得体，而且一对儿恋人在家庭聚会时这么做完全不算出格。你觉得这样行吗？”

Sherlock点点头，他的眼睛死盯着他们交握的手。他安静了好长一段时间，然后才开口。“那接下来呢？”最后他问。他并不急于停止握住John的手，可是他相当确定一定还有比这个更多的东西。

John乐了。“好吧，咱们会跟你的父母聊聊天之类的，可是眼下呢，在你适应这个的同时，咱俩得先谈一下。”他说着轻轻地捏了一下Sherlock的手。“无论如何咱们得先想出些东西，正好也利用下这个机会。”

“行。”Sherlock有些疑虑地表示同意。“咱们得想出些什么？”

“嗯，比如说，咱们是怎么在一起的。”John回答说。“这个咱们绝对要先取得一致。这一点我们可不能说法不一样。”

“有道理。”Sherlock评论道，点点头。“那么，你觉得呢？你是专家。”John沉吟了一会儿。“嗯，到目前，你都跟他们是怎么说的？”他问。“他们觉得咱们在一起多久了？”

“上个月咱们刚庆祝了一周年。”Sherlock说，回想起他告诉老妈的一切。“我从没告诉过他们咱们是怎么在一起的，只是在一起了。我告诉过她我们有过的约会，诸如此类的事。不过说到一切是怎么开始的，基本上还是个空白。”

John又沉吟了一会儿，啜着他的茶。“那么就是一个案子之后好了，”最后他沉思着说。“也许我觉得你受了重伤，就说了什么，结果你平安无事，可是你也坦白了你的感情。”

“很不错。”Sherlock点点头说。

“很好，咱们就这么说吧。”John同意，听起来似乎相当得意。

接下来二十多分钟，他们全在讨论他们的伪恋人关系中的一些细节。Sherlock没贡献多少，多数只是附和一下John的主张。最初几分钟过去之后，Sherlock对于他们在牵手这事已经没那么在意了。他没有完全忘记，可是握在手里的John的手的份量很舒服，最后就是这样：舒服自在。感觉很自然，很正确，很好，当John抽回自己的手，Sherlock有些失落。

“好，就这样，似乎咱们两个都很适应手拉手，对不？能再进一步吗？”John问，看着Sherlock等着他同意。

Sherlock努力忽视那种知道他们还没完事，还有东西要练习时那种欣慰的感觉。“是的，咱们继续。”他干脆地说。“我肯定咱们还有好多要练的，即使你的清单没有我的长。”

说到Sherlock的清单时，John只是笑了，他没回答，只是凑得更近些。当他们身子挨到时，他停住，小心地用一条胳膊绕过Sherlock的肩膀。然后他停下，等着。

Sherlock愣住了。John的臂膀温暖结实，正搂住他的肩膀，Sherlock相当确定他忘掉了怎么呼吸。John给了他一分钟控制好自己，然后轻轻搂了一下。

“好啦，你得放轻松一点儿。”John安抚着他。“靠着我，相信我，你没那么重。要是我一靠近你，你身子就僵得木板一样，没人会相信咱们在一起的。来，这么着。”

等到Sherlock的姿势令John满意时，他逼着自己缓慢平稳地呼吸。他的头枕在John的肩窝里，John的胳膊垫在他的脖子后，他的手悬在Sherlock的胸口。被搂得这样近，相当温暖，等Sherlock终于让自己稍微放松了一点后，意外地发现这姿势很舒服。

“成吗？”John温和地问，而Sherlock点点头，对于那一刻John没再说起Sherlock明显的不自在而无限感激他。

“相当好。”Sherlock终于说了一句，他的声音只是微微有点嘶哑，对于此他相当自豪。

“如果你觉得成，咱们可以这样坐上一会儿。这样，让我就……”John放下他的杯子，然后拿过Sherlock的杯子也放下，然后伸手去拿遥控器。“我想他们今天晚上会重播英国家庭烘焙大赛。”他边说边找着频道。

当John找到了烘焙节目，Sherlock惯例地抱怨了几句，他们开始看电视，就仿佛周三晚上两个人依偎在沙发里看电视是天下最自然的事一样。

Sherlock虽然私下里很喜欢烹饪节目，此时发现很难让自己眼睛保持睁着。John是这么温暖，他的肩膀又是说不出的舒服，比Sherlock有生以来枕过的任何枕头都舒服。他告诉自己他只是闭一会儿眼睛，可是很快就迷糊过去了。他觉得头顶有什么轻轻一压，只是片刻。他哼哼着，允许自己梦想了片刻那也许是John在他头发上轻吻了一下，便沉沉睡去。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock解决了一个儿童绑架案，有更多的牵手。

第二天早上，当Sherlock听到淋浴打开时管子吱吱嘎嘎的声音，他醒了过来。和平常一样，他在自己的床上，然而不知为什么感觉有点古怪。只消片刻，他便猛然想起了头天晚上的情形。他在沙发上睡着了，John的胳膊搂着他。他哀号一声，把脸埋进枕头几秒，然后悄悄走进客厅，倒进他的扶手椅，等着John出来。他能听到John在冲澡时哼着小调。他怎么心情这么好？

浴室的门刚一开，Sherlock就指责道：“昨晚我们排练的时候你让我睡着了。要是你老这样由着我睡着，咱们怎么来得及把所有的都练习一遍？”

“呃，你也早上好。”John快活地说，冒着热气从浴室出来。他腰间低低地围着条浴巾，手里拿着另一条毛巾正用力擦干头发。他的胸口因为淋浴泛着绯红，背上有几滴漏掉的水珠滑下来。 倒不是Sherlock注意到了任何这些细节，当然不是。盯着看是不行的。Sherlock相当确定室友是不能色咪咪地盯着对方看的。“你刚是说昨天晚上是个‘亲密关系排练’吗？”John好奇地问，嘴角挂着个微笑。

“回答我的问题，John”Sherlock愤愤地说，把眼神放到John肩膀之上的某个地方。

“咱们已经练完重要的部分了。”John耸耸肩回答，把擦头发的湿毛巾搭到肩膀上。“只要你对昨晚咱们做的事感到自在，那就万事大吉。其他的都大同小异。在咱们出发前再安排一次‘亲密关系排练’好了。”看到Sherlock并没有被说服的样子，他接着道：“再说了，你睡得很死。我抱你上床时你都没醒。”

“你抱我上床？”Sherlock惊心地问。他本以为在某个时候他迷迷糊糊把自己拖上了床。当他很困时，并不总是记得他是怎么把自己弄上床的细节的。

John又耸了下肩。“当然啦。”他轻松地回答。“你像个章鱼一样扒在我身上，我自己也困了，可在沙发上睡一夜，对咱俩谁都没好处。你轻飘飘的像根羽毛，Sherlock，你真该再多吃点。”

Sherlock目瞪口呆看着John好一会儿，然后猛地闭上了嘴。John把他抱上了床，而整个过程他居然一直在睡，错过了一切。这彻彻底底不可接受。也许在这个周末，他可以假装睡着，再创造一次机会，可是目的是这过程中保持清醒，好记住一切。是的，这事绝对要考虑。

“好了。我得继续去准备上班，今晚见。”John说，虽然说着说着Sherlock突然不出声了，John也没生气，反而一副觉得好玩的样子。

John说完就消失在楼梯间，Sherlock留在客厅，忙着排出整个下午用来练习装睡。

//  
John刚去上班没多一会儿，Lestrade为了案子打电话过来，Sherlock的计划变了。他本来是要拒绝的，因为有练习要做，可是这案子涉及到儿童绑架，虽然Sherlock永远不会承认，可他绝对不会把孩子的性命交托给无能的苏格兰场。几分钟的功夫，他就飞快地穿好衣服，坐进了出租车，手里拿着电话给John发短信。

绑架案。你下班后立刻发短信给Lestrade要地址。 SH

Lestrade在电话里把案子细节讲给他听，Sherlock已经有了好几个想法。一对四岁男孩，彼此是好朋友，和其他幼稚园同班小朋友在外面玩时失踪。倘若Sherlock能看到游戏场地，能和老师、其他孩子以及家长谈谈，那他大概已经破案了。只要他知道了是谁带走了孩子们，那么找到此人的地址相对容易得多。

Sherlock到达幼稚园后，没去理会苏格兰场的警官们，径直朝一个看上去十分无助正在哭泣的男人走去，显然他是其中一个失踪男孩的父亲。Sherlock用了比通常要好的礼数态度，和他谈了一会儿，又简单地和老师谈了几句之后，就发现甚至用不着再从班里找别的孩子问了。是其中一个孩子的姨妈干的，她和家里已经断了往来，Sherlock很快地向Lestrade解释了她这么做是为了报复，因为她妹妹在家里总是更受父母偏爱。他吼着要Donovan去找这位姨妈的地址，自己坐进了Lestrade的警车，甚至没有抱怨，他们拉响警笛飞快出发。

当几分钟后Donovan把地址用短信发给他，Sherlock将它转发给了John，然后把电话装进兜。很快，他们就停在了一幢样子很普通的房子前，另有一部警车紧跟他们而至。Sherlock跟着警官进去，当他听到那位姨妈承认了绑架，孩子们在楼上时，他让警察去逮捕犯人，自己朝楼梯跑去。

不过一分钟之后，他就发现了孩子们，被用绳子五花大绑着塞在卧室的衣柜里。突如其来的光线中，两张惊恐的小脸看向他，Sherlock立刻蹲下来，让高度和他们齐平。

“嗨，”他说，语调比一向的放得稍微柔和点。“我叫Sherlock。我是个侦探，我是来帮你们的。我能把你们从柜子里抱出来看一看吗？如果可以就点点头。”

两个男孩都点了头，眼睛睁得大大的，一眨不眨，Sherlock把他们两个一个一个抱出来，放在床上。

“现在我能把这个摘了吗？”Sherlock问，指了指两个男孩绕着头绑着的勒口绳。他们再次点了头，Sherlock敏捷地解开了绳子，扯了下来，小心翼翼地不要扯到孩子们的头发。“好了。你们叫什么名字？”

“我是Luke，他是Sam。”个子小点的男孩怯怯地说。

“嗯，认识你们很高兴。”Sherlock说，声音抬高了些，好压过楼下传来的那位姨妈声嘶力竭的吼声。“我本来要跟你们握握手，可是你们两个都被绑着呢，对吧？”

Luke发出了个小小的笑声，片刻后，Sam也笑了。Sherlock松口气，微微笑了。

“咱们来把剩下的绳子解开吧，嗯？”Sherlock说。“谁先？”

“Sam先。”Luke回答说。“她把他的手绑得更紧，而且他跟我说很疼。还有他是我最好的朋友，所以我不想让他疼。我的手也疼，有一点儿，可是还是先把Sam解开，行吗？”

“你很高尚。”Sherlock评论说，他开始解捆住Sam手腕的绳子。

Luke尽着绳子允许的程度耸了下肩。“他是我最好的朋友。”他又说了一遍。“这就是为什么那个坏阿姨带走他时我跟了来。我不想让他一个人，而且我宁愿我的手疼，也不要他疼。你有好朋友吗？”

Sherlock正费劲地解着绳子，最后摸着自己的兜，看看能不能找到什么趁手的工具，剪子，或是小刀。

“我是有一个好朋友。”沉默片刻后他说。两个男孩都热切地看着他，所以他继续说道：“他的名字叫John。他也会照应我，就像你们两个照应彼此一样。他不止一次救过我的命。”

“嗯，要知道你也救过我的命。”传来John的声音。Sherlock猛地转身，发现John正站在门口，拿着把便携小刀。“需要这个吧？”

“是的，谢谢。”Sherlock说，接过刀子，希望自己脸上的绯红褪去。他朝孩子们转过身，两个人都疑虑重重地打量着John。“哦别怕，你们不用担心。那就是John，我刚跟你们说起的那个。”他解释道。

“噢，你最好的朋友John！”Luke大声惊叹。“我是Luke，这是我的好朋友Sam。你的好朋友Sherlock可好了！”

John笑逐颜开，走进房间。“可不是嘛？”他说，看了眼故意避开他眼神的Sherlock。

“还是先干眼前要紧的事吧。”Sherlock指了指孩子们说。“这是把便携小刀，很锋利，可是如果你们能一动不动，那我就能把绳子割断，一点儿都不会疼。你们能做到吗？”

两个男孩都点点头，很快，两个人就都活动自如了。John去看了看楼下，等到他确认那位姨妈已经被带走，Sherlock站起身，朝Luke和Sam伸出手。“该走了，你们的父母正在担心呢。”他说。

Luke站了起来，可是Sam没有，而是焦急地扯了扯Luke的袖子。Luke探过身，Sam小声冲他耳语了几句。

“Sam的脚麻了。”Luke严肃地报告。

Sherlock的嘴角抖动着，逼着自己不要笑。“那让John来抱你成吗？”他问Sam，Sam点点头。John很轻松把他抱起来，Sherlock没有漏过Luke渴望的表情。他犹豫了一下要不要自告奋勇，当 – 

“Sherlock先生，你能背我吗？”Luke期待地问。

“我不知道啊，你看上去很重啊。”Sherlock严肃地说，Luke咯咯笑了，然后Sherlock也忍俊不住。他低下身子，让Luke能爬上他的背，当他站起来时，John笑容满面地看着他。

“Sam比我重！”Luke趴在Sherlock背上说。“John先生，你力气够大吧。”

John笑出了声。“没问题，那天我还抱过Sherlock先生，他只比Sam重上那么一点儿。”他回答说，两个男孩都乐了。

“够啦，该走啦。”Sherlock说，他确定自己的脸红了，他们走下楼去。

当他们走进厨房，几个警官过来迎上他们，包括Lestrade。

“他们受伤了吗？”Lestrade担心地问。

“没有，他们一点儿事没有。”Sherlock回答。当几道奇怪的目光投向他背上的Luke，他翻了个白眼。“他们两个被绑住了，腿麻了。这样方便些。”

“好吧。”Lestrade不大确定地说。“这样，把他们交给我吧。Wilkins会把他们带回幼稚园，他们的父母在那儿等着呢。”

其中一位警官走上前，大概就是Wilkins （Sherlock从没费心记住过他们的名字），他朝John和Sam走去，伸出双臂。

“不要！”Luke冲着Sherlock的耳朵大喊。“不要！我们不想跟他走，我们想要John先生和Sherlock先生带我们回去！”他搂紧了Sherlock的脖子。

Lestrade看上去彻底糊涂了。他犹豫地回答：“孩子，我很抱歉，可是Sherlock和John都是大忙人啊，Wilkins人可好了，你们会—”

“我们两个带他们去。”Sherlock打断了他，Luke的手臂放松了些。“没关系的，我不介意。John？”

“我也没问题。”John没二话就答应了。

Lestrade看上去还是有些犹豫，可是他们都坐进了他的车，John坐在前排，Sherlock在后排，Luke挤在他和Sam之间。路上基本是Luke在讲话，问了Sherlock一大堆问题，引得Sam咯咯直笑。他们到幼稚园时，Sherlock刚跟两个人解释完蜜蜂的重要性。两个孩子立刻就被着急的父母抱出了车，当Sherlock钻出车，看着眼前团圆的景象，不曾费事板起脸。

“从什么时候起你喜欢小孩儿了？”Lestrade过来站在他身边问。

“我一直都喜欢孩子。”Sherlock不耐烦地说。“远胜过成人。他们还有希望不长成愚蠢的人。他们这个岁数的孩子学习能力惊人，吸收信息的能力比成人要高出很多。其中区别，正如我和多数人一样。”

Lestrade嗤笑一声，没再问什么，Sherlock能感觉到John的眼神在看着他，所以他刻意把眼光放在Luke和Sam以及他们眼泪汪汪的父母身上。

过了一会儿，Sherlock转向John。“好了，这里用不着我们了。”他简洁地说。“我们可以在回去的路上吃个饭。你想不想去Angelo那儿，或者—”

Sherlock的话被打断了，Luke冲过来抱住他的腿。

“Sherlock先生，谢谢你救了我们。”他钦佩地仰望着Sherlock说。“我希望你和John先生永远都是好朋友，就跟我和Sam一样！”

“我们会的。”Sherlock还没回答，John就接口说。

“我们会的。”Sherlock点头表示同意，揉了揉Luke的头发，迎上John的眼神片刻。John正满含喜爱之情微笑看着他，Sherlock一时拿不准那是什么。他背上被人轻拍了下，打断了他的思绪，他转身发现Same正抬头凝视着他。他蹲下去，然后Sam靠过去凑近他的耳朵。

“谢谢你。”Sam低语道，然后朝John走去，同样做了一遍。

当Sherlock看着两个男孩儿向John致谢时，他按压下心中泛起的柔情。很快，孩子们被家长们带回家，Lestrade在他们坚持不搭顺风车后，开车回苏格兰场了，就只剩下了他俩。

“走到Angelo那儿吧？”John轻快地问，跟上Sherlock的步伐。Sherlock点点头，他们在沉默中走了一会儿。

“你对他们很好呢，你知道吧。”最后John评论道，打破了他们之间自在的沉默。“不是所有人都对孩子友善，他们真的很喜欢你呢。”

要是换了别人说这话，Sherlock很可能早恼了，会质问为什么大家就这么不相信他能和孩子成功沟通。可是这是John，John说这话没有任何贬义，因此Sherlock只是简单地回答：“我也喜欢他们。”

John又沉默了一会儿，然后 – “你有想过要小孩吗？”

Sherlock几乎停下了步子，这问题太出乎意料。他难以置信地笑了一声。“想想那些罪犯啊，尸体块儿啊，还有实验，我可不认为我的生活环境对孩子有益。”他回答道，尽管他知道自己并没有真正回答这个问题。

“那，好吧。”John立刻说。“我问你只是因为也许你父母也会问，这周末。大家总是会问一对儿在一起的人是不是打算要孩子。”

“咱们可以告诉他们……我们还没有认真想过这件事，不过也不是绝对不考虑。”Sherlock小心翼翼地说，而John似乎对他的回答很满意。

//  
晚饭吃得很安静。这个案子并没有像往常一样令人热血澎湃，所以Sherlock也不是很饿，不过他还是给自己叫了份提拉米苏，在John吃着他的意大利面时给吃完了。

他们向家走去的路上，John在给Sherlock讲他今天见的病人，而Sherlock十分入迷。不是因为那些病人格外有趣，而是因为John实在迷人。突然之间，Sherlock感到走着走着John的手蹭过他的，片刻之后，John的手指和他的交缠在一起，还轻轻捏了一下。

“你在干什么？Sherlock打断John的故事问。

“牵你的手，显而易见。”John轻描淡写地说。“接着说，就像我刚说的，当他给我看了—”

“我们是在练习吗？”Sherlock再次打断John，用空着的那只手指了指他们交握的手。

“是的。”John耐心地说。“现在闭嘴，让我把故事讲完。”

Sherlock并没有听到这故事的结尾，或是回去的路上，John接下来讲的任何事。他忙着时不时偷看下他们握着的手，担心着他是不是做错了什么。他胳膊摆动幅度是不是大了？他的手是不是出汗了？他握得是不是太紧了？还是太松了？

然而，Sherlock很快就放松了。这很不错，像这样边走路边握着John的手。开始感觉这很自然，就跟不牵手和John一起走路一样自然。只不过……稍微惬意那么一点儿。

当他们到家，John抽回他的手去开门，Sherlock几乎是说服自己他并没有感到失落。


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock和John坐上火车去探望Sherlock的双亲，然后发现要想顺利熬过晚饭时间比他们预料的要难。

第二天下午，Sherlock和John提着行李，上了火车。John坚持要收拾出一个行李箱，备上几套衣服，以防天气有变。Sherlock觉得这有点可笑，他们只不过待两个晚上，可是既然John差不多替他收拾好了箱子，他也就不再多嘴抱怨了。

等他们在车上坐定，John替他们从茶水车叫了两杯茶后，Sherlock从兜里掏出一叠卡片。“咱们的周年纪念日是哪天？”他没头没脑就开始发问。

John挑起一根眉毛，企图从Sherlock手里抢过卡片，Sherlock猛地缩回手，把卡片护在胸口。“这些是什么？”John问，依然挑着眉毛。

“记忆卡片，我们需要确保两个人都能正确无误地记住整个故事。”Sherlock回答。“不准看。我们的周年纪念日是七月十七日。过会儿我还会再问你。”他扒拉了一会儿卡片，然后问下一个问题。“我对什么过敏？”

“贝类，但只是会肚子难受，不会发生过敏性反应。”John不打磕绊就背了出来。“可是，Sherlock—”

“咱们第一次约会在哪儿？”Sherlock打断他。

John叹口气。“Angelo那儿。你吃的鸡肉，我吃的巴马芝士茄子。”他回答。“可是Sherlock，够了，成不？我们已经记住了所有该知道的，一切都会顺利的。等我们到了，如果你还总是这么紧张，才会让咱们露馅呢。过来，好吗？”

费了一番力气，可是等到John把两人中间的椅子扶手按下去，总算能哄着Sherlock把头靠在他的肩上。

等他们安顿下来，John轻轻地问：“现在讲给我听听，你为什么这么担心？这事会很顺利的。”

Sherlock沉默了好一会儿，John把一只手放到Sherlock腿上，膝盖上面一点。“我从没把谁带回家过。”终于他开口说。“而且我不想……我只是希望一切顺利。”这显然是对问题的搪塞，可是Sherlock很感激John放了过去，没再追问什么，而只是用拇指来回摩挲着Sherlock的腿。

Sherlock怎么能解释说他之所以这么紧张，是因为整个周末他会是John的男朋友？他心中充满了某种急切的期待。他已经开始意识到虽然会很愉快，可是当他们之后恢复只是好朋友的状态，对他会有多难。特别是他现在知道了靠近John是多么好。还不用提另外一个可能性，就是这周末也许会发生些什么，让John明白Sherlock真正的情感。或许他父母会从一开始就看破他们，那么一切还没开始就会结束。那么多事都可能出岔子，哪一件都叫Sherlock担心不已。

可是这些他都不能对John说，所以他只是拿已经说过的当做回答，然后再次沉默。John任他们两个在沉默中坐着，直到推着茶水车的女士给他们送来了两杯茶。

“来了，给你和你伙伴的茶。”她和气地说，递过两个纸杯来。

“瞧见没？”一等她走到听不见他们说话的地方，John就说。“她认为咱们在约会。你用不着紧张，咱们已经能蒙人了。”

Sherlock皱起眉。“她说的是伙伴，也许她以为咱们是生意伙伴或者诸如此类的呢。我很怀疑她指的是恋爱关系的伙伴。”他死揪着字眼不放。

“Sherlock，咱倆现在基本上是在火车上搂在一起，我真的不认为她的第一感觉会是生意伙伴。”John回答说，嘴角弯出半个微笑。

Sherlock呼了口气，然后坐正，从John手里接过茶。

“好吧，如果咱们能骗过茶水妹，那么显然也能骗过我父母。”他低声咕哝着说。

John忍不住笑出了声。“真的，Sherlock，一切都会顺利的。你就放松点儿。”

//  
最后Sherlock确实放松了。喝完茶没多一会儿，他就靠着John的肩头睡着了。车到站时，John轻轻推了推他把他叫醒。这样被弄醒也不算坏嘛。

John抓起他们两个的行李，两个人下了车走进车站。

“咱们是要叫部出租车吧？”John指着大门外面排队的黑色车子问。

Sherlock点点头，他们正要迈步朝排在头一个的车子走去，就听到一个声音尖叫Sherlock的名字。Sherlock愣住了，闭住一会儿眼睛，John循声望去，看到一位女士正朝他们跑来。她又高又瘦，很像Sherlock，而且头发也是卷的，虽然已经花白了。

她一跑近就把Sherlock搂进了怀里，John面带微笑看着。Sherlock在他妈妈的怀里不知怎么显小了，虽然他个子比她高。

“噢，Sherlock，多久没见你了。”她说，身子退开些拍了拍他的脸颊。“太久了，你从不回家！这一定就是John了。”她继而转向John。她的眼神很锋利，可是当她看了眼John手里提着的两件行李，眼神略略柔和了些。“噢，真是位绅士，替你拿着行李！我儿子多幸运啊！”她轻轻捏了把Sherlock的脸。Sherlock一副难为情的样子。

John笑容满面，放下行李，朝Sherlock的妈妈伸出一只手。“很高兴认识您，福尔摩斯夫人。”他彬彬有礼地说。

“噢，拜托，叫我Violet。”她回答说，不理会John的手，而是给了他一个拥抱。

“妈，你来这儿干嘛？我告诉过你我们会叫部出租车。”等到妈妈终于放开John，Sherlock问她。 他本打算尽可能缩短John和他父母在一起的时间，而且他想利用坐出租的时间先给John打个预防针，跟他讲讲他们是怎样的人，也许还能再安排几分钟的练习。他早该知道妈妈会来，打乱他的计划，她从来都不是能坐等的人。

妈妈朝他摆摆手，开始领着他们朝停车场走去。“别傻了，Sherlock。你爸爸在做晚饭，而我会开车。再说了，我急着见到你的男朋友呢！他很帅，你懂的。”她悄悄和Sherlock说。

“妈妈。”Sherlock哀叹一声，觉得很丢人。显然，这个周末他就等着习惯丢人吧。真糟糕。这整个儿是个糟糕的主意。他那时候到底在想什么啊？

“怎么？我叫你难堪了？他是很帅，Sherlock。”妈妈继续说。“一个很帅的军医，当然值得你等待，对吧？”

“妈妈！”Sherlock又说了一遍，克制住想要捂住自己羞红的脸的冲动。

John乐了。“谢谢你，Violet,我很高兴你这么想。对我而言，等待也是值得的。我觉得我才是那个幸运的人呢。”他带着个微笑说，用胳膊肘顶了顶Sherlock。

“而且也很迷人。”妈妈快活地说。“噢，Sherlock，我高兴死了。”

“是的，谢谢你。”Sherlock闷闷不乐地说。“John棒极了，我很幸运。够了，就说到这儿吧。”

他们已经到了车子边，John坚持拿着行李坐在后排，因此Sherlock只有坐到妈妈的边上，一路上基本是她在说个不停。Sherlock只是心不在焉地听着，他忙着在想到底要怎么样才能熬过这整个周末。  
//

当他们到家时，Sherlock能看出John正努力不要对着他家的房子和周围大片的地目瞪口呆。妈妈去开门，John抓住Sherlock的胳膊肘。

“我知道你出身不错，可是老天爷，Sherlock，我不知道你父母是货真价实的百万富翁！”他压低声音说。“为什么你不告诉我？”

“我不觉得这有什么关系！”Sherlock悄悄回答。“现在赶紧的，你肯定看出来了我妈妈不是个有耐心的人。爸爸也等着见你呢。”说完，他就朝房子大步走去，再次留下John去提行李。

Sherlock朝厨房走去，他能听到那里传来他父母的声音，John紧跟他。

“他很迷人，Siger，他拎着两个人的行李！还有，他很帅！”妈妈在说，爸爸在用厨房毛巾擦手。

“见到你真好，儿子。”他打断了妈妈对John的赞美。“你气色不错。”他拉过Sherlock抱了一下，妈妈见缝插针跟上一句 –

“那是因为现在有人照顾他了！”

John笑出了声，放下他们的行李，当爹的放开Sherlock，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“妈妈见到John比见到我兴奋多了。”Sherlock咕哝着说，爸爸大笑，转向John。

“见到你很高兴，John。”他说着伸出手。

John微笑着和他握手。“我也是，福尔摩斯先生。”他回答。

“Siger。”Violet纠正他。“不用什么福尔摩斯先生福尔摩斯夫人那一套，Sherlock的男朋友用不着。”

“同伴。”Sherlock不出声地说。

“你们家很漂亮。”John真心地说，妈妈满不在乎地摆摆手。

“谢谢，亲爱的，等你看到Sherlock的房间再说吧，他十五年前搬出去的，一直不让我碰他的房间！”她大声说。“你们可以趁现在去看看，把东西安顿好。”

“半个小时后开饭。”爸爸补了一句。

“听着不错。”John带着个随和的微笑说，再次抓起他们的行李，转向Sherlock。“带路，亲爱的。”

Sherlock相当确定他的大脑当机了。亲爱的。John叫他亲爱的。他们没讨论过昵称，可是也许Sherlock本来应该能想到的。在昵称里，这个算是比较普通的，也很随意，可是Sherlock还是发现自己愣住了，他的父母和John都有些担心地看着他。

“Sherlock？”片刻后John问。“你还好吗？难道你把去你房间的路删掉了？”

Sherlock暗暗给自己醒了个神，转身走出厨房。“没有，当然没有。跟我来，John。”他飞快地说。

当他们走到楼梯一半处，妈妈从厨房里探出头。

“噢，我忘了说了！Sherlock，你哥哥也来吃晚饭！真的很好对吧？他应该就要到了。”她兴高采烈地说。

Sherlock和John都楞在了楼梯上，可是John先回过神来。“真不错，Violet。我有日子没见到Mycroft了。我们就下来！”说完，他推了把Sherlock，后者终于恢复了对四肢的控制，继续朝楼上走。

等他们走到他的房间，Sherlock飞快地把John推进去关上门。Mycroft要来，他们需要应对之策。

行动起来。


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提要：
> 
> Sherlock发现了他的旧牛仔裤，Mycroft到了，家庭晚宴开始了。

“咱们该怎么办？”一等Sherlock卧室的门在身后关上，John就压低声音问。

Sherlock已经开始踱步。讨厌的Mycroft，每次都跳出来坏事。

“Mycroft知道咱们没有在约会，Sherlock，就算他相信咱们也许是一对儿，等他一到也能一眼就看破，不管咱们装得有多好。”John重重地坐在床上。

“这我很清楚。”Sherlock闷声说。“我来搞定这事。”他不情不愿地说，掏出手机。“如果你愿意，可以打开行李收拾东西了。我想中间那个抽屉是空的。”

怎么你突然有兴致参加家庭聚餐了？SH

Sherlock，我可不像你，实际上我定期和父母一起吃晚饭。我得承认，听到你和你的老伙计也在，我感觉意外。MH

不准揭我们的底，我会替你跑腿办案子。SH

三个。 MH

两个。 SH

成交。MH

“搞定。”Sherlock说，抬头看回John。“Mycroft什么都不会说。我答应了他两个案子。”

John刚把行李里的东西都放进Sherlock的衣柜。“不明白他为什么要来？”John问着把空袋子塞进角落。

“来让我们受苦。”Sherlock戏剧化地说，向后一仰倒在他的床上。

John乐了。“算了，如果他答应了守口如瓶，那就没事。”他晃到Sherlock的书桌旁，抬眼看着记事板。“跟我说说你的房间好吗？那是张尸体的照片吗？”他问，听着只有一点吃惊，更多的是好奇。

“是的，我第一次偷偷进解剖室拍的。”Sherlock随口回答。“没有我原先想的那么刺激。”

John大笑，还没来得及说什么，Sherlock的电话就又振动了。“Mycroft。”Sherlock看了下恼怒地说。

你确定这是个好办法吗，Sherlock？MH

“他现在又想要什么？”John浏览着Sherlock的书架问道。

“没什么，就是幸灾乐祸而已。”Sherlock说，他的语调和表情都是明显的不快。

滚，Mycroft。这与你无关。SH

我只是为你好，Sherlock。MH

我用不着你操心。SH

哦？所以当这个周末结束，John再次开始和女人约会，对你也没关系？MH

去你的。SH

想想吧。MH

“一切都好？”John问。Sherlock有事分心时，他坐到桌子边，随意翻看着Sherlock的旧学生笔记。 “你脸都耷拉下来了，使劲戳着屏幕，就跟手机得罪了你一样。”

“只不过是Mycroft，想让我答应为三个案子跑腿，而不是两个。”Sherlock流利地撒个谎。

John翻了个白眼。“两个就够了，我们问他要的又不多。他甚至什么都不用干。”他说。

Sherlock下意识地点点头，晃到他的衣柜前，拉开第一个抽屉。“我在想这些是不是还合身。”他沉吟着，抽出一条牛仔裤。

“Sherlock Holmes也穿过牛仔裤？”John开玩笑地问。“我得亲眼瞧见才能相信。”

“这是个挑战吗？”Sherlock问，眼睛发亮。

“我想是。”John狡黠地笑着说，胳膊交叉抱在胸口。“来啊。你不可能塞得进那条裤子。”

Sherlock瞪了John一眼，穿过房间，把自己关进房间自带的浴室。怎么说这条牛仔裤也很紧。他现在很瘦，可是高中时他比现在还要瘦，可以说骨瘦如柴，那是他在大学里开始学习拳击之前。可是他无论如何都不能让John说对了，而且如果他不弯腿的话，还是有希望的。他只要想方设法拉上拉链扣好扣子就行。

当他带着个得意洋洋的表情从浴室出来时，John用品评的目光上下打量着他，他的眼神在Sherlock的大腿处流连，舌尖探出来润了下嘴唇，Sherlock决心当做没看见。John总是喜欢舔嘴唇，这只不过是个习惯，和牛仔裤无关，肯定的。

“这裤子真是紧得不能直视啊。”John最后说，似乎很困难才能移开眼神。

“很好，这能气死Mycroft。”Sherlock带着个满意的微笑回答。

“不会吧，你穿着它吃晚饭。”John难以置信。“Sherlock，你没办法再吃进任何东西的。”

Sherlock耸耸肩。“反正你也知道我不怎么吃东西的。还有裤子挺舒服的。”这话不太诚实，可是他得证明自己。撒谎是必须的。

John哼了一声。“这裤子没可能穿着舒服。”他说，挑起一根眉毛，终于想法把眼神挪回Sherlock脸上。

Sherlock正要回应，从楼下传来他妈妈的声音。

“孩子们！开饭！”她喊道。“Mycroft到了，桌子也摆好了！”

“Sherlock，你已经证明了自己。这条牛仔裤合身。某种程度上。你不是真的要穿这条裤子吃饭，对吧？”John问。

Sherlock懒得回答，而是一把推开John走出卧室。他觉得自己听到John咕哝了些什么诸如“该死的叫人闹心的紧身牛仔裤”之类的话，然后跟了上来。

“弟弟。”Mycroft不开心地皱着眉问候Sherlock。“那条裤子在你十六岁时就太紧，现在就更紧了。”Sherlock怒容满面，还没来得及反唇相讥就被打断了。

“哦，Mycroft，别去招惹你弟弟。”妈妈责备他说，然而她脸上挂着个大大的笑容。“如果Sherlock在这儿的时候想穿他那条破裤子，那就随他去。我们好久没有一家团圆了，而且还有客人！有礼貌点，跟John打个招呼。”

“Watson医生。”Mycroft微一点头，彬彬有礼地说。

“饭菜都要凉啦！”爸爸在餐室里喊。

“好了，关于我的牛仔裤说够了，你知道要让爸爸等我们吃饭他会怎么样。”Sherlock说，一阵风一样从他们跟前掠过。妈妈紧跟在他后面，立刻开始不容分说安排座次。

Sherlock最后坐在了爸爸和John之间，对面是Mycroft。

坐下，少说也是不舒服的。这条牛仔裤真是太紧了，Sherlock能感觉到它紧勒住自己的肚子。他考虑了下要不要解开扣子，可是John肯定会注意到，所以他忍住了。他能忽略掉不舒服的。多数时候。

爸爸在为他们分菜。Sherlock冲着自己盘子里堆得冒尖的饭菜翻了个白眼，可是没有费事反对，知道说了也没用。有爸妈和John在，想不吃东西是不可能的。Sherlock吃了口土豆，正巧看到妈妈笑容满面看着他。他再次翻了个白眼。

“Mycroft，工作如何？”父亲问。

“忙，和平时一样。”Mycroft拘谨地说。“我们在也门进展不错，可是恐怕关于此事我不能奉告更多，而且我也不想叫人觉得沉闷。此外，我以为这次晚饭主要是为了Sherlock和Watson医生。”他说着，向Sherlock堆起个微笑。Sherlock忍住就像他们小时候那样把豆子甩到他脸上的冲动。Mycroft当然会给他尽量制造困难。

“就是啊！”妈妈兴奋地说。“噢，John，你得告诉我，你们两个是怎么开始的？Sherlock不肯说，这傻孩子。我知道之前很久他就对你有意思了，然后—”

“妈。”Sherlock咬着牙说，握叉子的手指关节都白了。让自己陷入如此糟糕的境地，他简直第一百次痛骂自己了。

John只是微笑了下，伸开右胳膊自自然然地放到Sherlock的椅背上。Sherlock努力不去想事实上他能感觉到John的拇指正揉着他的肩胛骨之间。

“是在一个案子里。”John回答说。“这个傻瓜拉开他见鬼的大长腿跑在我前面，被枪打中了。”话虽然这么说，他的语调却充满温柔和喜爱之情，他转身面对Sherlock，拇指来回摩挲着他的脊椎。“后来发现子弹只是擦伤了他的腿。可是我听到了枪声，看到他倒下，那些血，我就是……没办法再当没那么回事，你明白的吧？我当时就告诉了他我的感情，现在仍然是一样的。在一间废弃的库房里，按住他伤口止血的时候。不是很浪漫。”

“噢，才不是，John，简直浪漫得要命！”妈妈惊叹着。Sherlock看到Mycroft翻了个白眼。

“有人照顾他，我们很高兴。”爸爸声音有点粗，妈妈点头表示同意。

Sherlock记得那个案子，当然了，并没有爱的告白。当Sherlock被射中时，John似乎非常惊慌，可是真的没那么严重，Sherlock一直试图向他解释，但是John不让他说话，包起他的伤口，不顾他的反对，坚持要去医院。甚至在他缝针时都一直守着他。

“那Sherlock也是那时告诉你他对你也是一样的？”妈妈问，依然一副被深深打动的样子。

“后来，在医院里。”John点点头说。“他没跟我说什么，可趁他缝针跑不掉的时候，我一直在问他，不过我们终于还是心意相通了。”他给了Sherlock一个微笑，令他的面容显得温柔，Sherlock希望自己也回了John一个同样的表情。妈妈冲着他们发出感叹的声音。

“多么感人肺腑。”Mycroft挖苦地说。Sherlock冲他伸了伸舌头。John哼了一声。爸爸皱起眉，妈妈轻笑了。

“现在我得承认，我听到你们两个已经住在一起时并不以为然。”父亲生硬地说，严肃地盯着John。这眼神能压垮比John更勇敢的人，可是John并没有任何畏缩。“可是，Violet说服我，说我是老脑筋，现在世道都变了，特别是……像你们这样的人。”爸爸冲他们摆手示意了下，John扬起一根眉毛。

“像我们一样？”John平心静气地问。这语调就和John把罪犯打倒前是一样的，特别是当他们威胁到了Sherlock时。Sherlock微微偏过头，交替看着父亲和John，努力想要搞明白为什么John会觉得父亲会对Sherlock不利。

“他是想说他赞成。”妈妈愉快地插进来，责备地看了爸爸一眼。

“倒也……不尽然。”爸爸说。“可是……我很高兴Sherlock不再孤单。还有John，你瞧着人不错。”

显然，这样妈妈也就知足了。John也微微松口气，他从Sherlock椅子上抽回手臂，好拿起餐刀继续吃饭。Sherlock忽略掉心中的失落。

//  
接下来的晚饭平静无波，很快桌子就清空了，碗也洗了（John坚持要帮忙，而妈妈一直不停地在说约翰帮了她多大的忙），然后妈妈把他们都轰进客厅。

“John，当Sherlock说你要来时，我把那些都拿了出来。”当他们鱼贯走进客厅门时妈妈说。

“你说得就好像我是心甘情愿一样。”Sherlock小声地咕哝着，John用胳膊肘轻轻捅了捅他。

“我想绝大部分我都找出来了，它们全给塞在地下室里。”妈妈继续说，就跟没被打断过一样。

“不要。”当Sherlock看到咖啡桌上一堆相册时，停下了步子，坚决反对。“妈妈，不要。”他又说了一遍。

“噢，Sherlock，好啦！会很开心的！而且John想看你的照片，是吧，John？”妈妈哄着说。

“我绝对想看Sherlock的照片，Violet。”John急忙在沙发上坐定。“Sherlock，过来坐下。别这么扫兴。我肯定你那会儿可爱得要命。”

Sherlock哀号一声，让自己倒在沙发上John的身边（僵硬地，因为牛仔裤的缘故）。妈妈坐到John另一边，已经忙着把一本相册摊开在John腿上。Mycroft和父亲坐在房间另一边的扶手椅里低声交谈。Sherlock竖着耳朵尽力听了会儿，然后决定不管他们在说什么都很无聊。他把注意力重新放回到相册上，妈妈和John已经翻到了第二页，两个人都对着一张婴儿Sherlock在浴盆里的照片发出惊叹。

“妈！”他低吼一声。“为什么你要给John看我光身子的照片？”

“噢，Sherlock，你那会儿还是个婴儿！再说了，我肯定，哪儿还有什么是John没看过的。”妈妈挤了挤眼睛。“当然了，除了你再不是那么小了。”

“看在老天的份上。”Sherlock气急败坏地说，John只是笑了。Sherlock不知道John觉得什么很好笑，考虑到他妈妈是在暗指他们的性生活。虽然是假的，可还是性生活。

“你可爱极了。”John都快笑裂了，妈妈又翻过一页，给他看一张Sherlock四岁时的照片，和红胡子在一起，那是这只小狗来家的第一天。

当妈妈翻过页，露出Sherlock第一次芭蕾独舞的照片，John伸出一只手放在Sherlock的膝盖上。Sherlock很自豪，自己居然没有惊跳起来，John轻轻捏了把他的膝盖。John的手很温暖，Sherlock能感到热量透过他的牛仔裤，真是出奇地令人愉悦。是John放在Sherlock膝盖上的手让他留在那里，继续忍受了十五分钟的看照片。他缺了一颗门牙的照片，第一次小提琴独奏的照片，好多他和红胡子在一起的照片，还有他在跳舞的。

当妈妈翻到Sherlock十三岁时戴着牙套的照片时，他再也受不了了。“我得去趟厕所。”他说着站起身，忽略掉没了John的手，他的膝盖觉得很冷。他还从没留意过他的膝盖会觉得冷。

他确实去了厕所，可是完事之后，他就朝后门走去，出门来到后花园，深吸了口气。他热爱伦敦，非常，除了伦敦，他无法想象自己生活在其他任何城市，可是他也想念这里。新鲜的空气，安静的绿草地。没穿外套有点冷，可是Sherlock不想回去拿，他不可能再溜出来一次。他走出门廊，开始走上那条最近都不曾走过的熟悉的路，在他少年时，可是经常这么做的。

穿过花园，经过一小片林地，很快Sherlock就来到了池塘边。他站在那里，看着水面和芦苇丛中的鸭子一家，只不过一会儿，就听到了身后有脚步声。

“我的弟弟。”Mycroft说，站到他身后，把眼神也投向池塘。

“我记得掉进去过。”Sherlock突然说。“这个池塘。我追着一只青蛙，然后掉了进去。你把我捞了上来。”

“确实。”Mycroft点点头。“可是你那时才三岁，Sherlock。你并不记得。你记得的只是有人跟你说过这件事。”

Sherlock摇摇头。“不，我记得。”他坚持说。

“那么你就会记得那时我就在照看你，现在也是一样。”Mycroft回答。“你很莽撞，Sherlock。做事总是顾头不顾尾。这个周末，你的计划，这……”Mycroft没有说完，发出个叹息。“你欠我的案子，我会跟你联络。”终于他说，最后又看了眼Sherlock，然后朝房子走去。

Sherlock很好奇Mycroft说了一半又不说的话是什么，可是他才不会开口去问好叫Mycroft得意呢。相反，他继续凝视着池塘，沉浸在思绪里，夕阳西下，夜色四起。


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock和John共睡一张床。显而易见，有更多的搂搂抱抱发生。

Sherlock在外面又待了好一会儿，他也没注意有多久。等到他慢慢朝房子走时，太阳已经完全落山。他回到房子时，他妈妈正站在门口往身上裹披肩。

“噢，Sherlock亲爱的，我正要去找你。”她担心地说。“Mycroft走的时候说你没事，可是John开始担心了，我也是。瞧瞧你，冻坏了！快进来，我们正要喝睡前茶。”

Sherlock被轰进屋，回到了客厅，John正忙着把茶倒进四个杯子。John抬起头瞧见Sherlock，他立刻皱起眉头。

“你在发抖，”他说，Sherlock在沙发上落座。“你到底为什么不穿大衣就跑去外面那么半天？”

John从沙发背上拿过条毯子裹在Sherlock肩上。在Sherlock而言，这倒不算什么特别浪漫的举动，确保Sherlock不被冻死对于John也是家常便饭了，可是妈妈笑容满面看着他俩，就好像她这辈子都没见过这么美的事。Sherlock就当没看见。

“我在思考。”他回答说，接过John递过来的茶，浓淡正是他喜欢的。

“你就不能在屋里思考？或者至少穿上大衣？”John问，他的语调又是恼火又是关怀。

Sherlock耸耸肩，没再说什么，John在他身边坐定，妈妈把爸爸叫过来一起。

Sherlock和John很快喝完他们的茶，当John打了个哈欠，妈妈叫他们两个去睡觉时，Sherlock简直无限感激。他不知道自己是否还能再忍受一场有关他们俩假装的恋爱关系的谈话。或者更糟一点儿，妈妈再一次搬出相册。

//  
当卧室门关上，离开了父母的视线，Sherlock总算略略松了口气。John坚持让Sherlock先用浴室，他也就懒得让来让去，当他换好衣服，轮到John去厕所。他爬上床，躺在习惯的离门远的那一边，掏出手机查看收件箱。

不过几分钟的功夫，John就从浴室出来了，穿了件松松垮垮的T恤，一条拳击短裤。Sherlock看了一会儿他，然后逼着自己把视线移回手机屏幕。盯着看是不可以的。John上了床，沉默了片刻后，他开口说：

“有什么有意思的吗？”他问道，仰面躺平。

“没什么特别的。”Sherlock回答说，把手机调成静音，然后放到他那侧的床头柜上。“没什么值得我们花费时间的。”

John点点头，然后去够台灯。“关灯你没意见吧？”他问，等着Sherlock点头同意，才关掉灯，再次躺好。

在黑暗中，Sherlock越来越意识到他俩靠得有多近。他觉得自己能感觉到John身体的热度，可是这说不通啊，因为他们隔着一尺远呢。他能听到John的呼吸声，除此之外屋里没有其他声音，过了好一会儿。

“你是什么时候向你父母出柜的？”最后John突然打破沉默开口问，然而他的声音很轻柔。他没有看Sherlock，仍然仰面躺着，眼神向上，双手交握放在肚子上。

Sherlock朝John投去好奇的一瞥，然后回转眼神同样望向天花板。这样打听一点都不像John，特别还是这么私人的事。可是如果是任何John之外的人问，Sherlock肯定不会去斟酌怎么回答。

“准确地说，我从没有说过。”终于Sherlock回答，声音和John一样压得很低。“他们之所以发现了，是因为他们看到了，我和某个人。”

“啊。”John说，也不知怎么听起来带着几分同情。

“我们只是手拉手。”Sherlock说，眼神死盯着天花板。“我曾经加入过一个乐团，时间不长，他是拉大提琴的。Thomas，他的名字。他是我年少时仅有的几个朋友之一。我们探讨过……我知道他也是同性恋。我们从没正式在一起，除了坐得很近和牵手之外没做过任何事，可是，很显然，这样就已经是罪过了。”

John嗯了一声，这样足以鼓励Sherlock继续说下去。他很多年没去想过这事了，早已决定不再去想，可是，此刻在黑暗中，故意不去看John的脸，这样的时候想起这事好像容易点。而且如果他要和什么人谈起这事，那当然只可能是John。

“有一天爸爸发现我们俩拉着手，我们正在我的房间里学习。”Sherlock继续说道。“他把Thomas赶走了，威胁说要告诉他父母，还告诉我再也不准和他在一起。从那以后，Thomas就没再跟我说过话。”

“我很抱歉。”John轻声说，转过头面朝Sherlock。

Sherlock耸耸肩，还是仰面躺着。“之后一个星期，爸爸时不时就会吼我，然后突然停止了。他有好几个月不跟我说话。他一直讨厌我练芭蕾，所以我放弃了，想着也许这能让他高兴。 没有用。”他痛心地说。“直到我搬出去后，妈妈才能慢慢地说服他，再跟我说话。我想那之后好些了。你也看到我们现在的情形了。”

“那他这个弯转得还真是挺大的。”John评论道。“不管怎么说，那对你而言还是挺痛苦的。”他沉默了一会儿，继续说道：“我很高兴他没有威胁说要告诉我妈妈。”他轻声笑着补了一句。

Sherlock哼了一声，终于也转过脸来对着John。“会让她感到意外吗？”他问。通常他不指望John会回答这么私人的问题，可是似乎黑暗让他们两个都勇敢了些。

John耸耸肩。“我不知道。”他回答。“我想她会假装很吃惊。我从没告诉过她，可是我觉得她心里明白。Harry出柜的时候，妈妈把她赶出了家门，她的立场十分明确，从那之后我们就疏远了。说真的，这事我从没有真正原谅过她，而且我们再也很少通音讯了，你也知道的。我有好长一段时间觉得羞愧，不想也让她失望，可是现在这只是让我愤怒。也许这样心怀怨恨二十多年对健康无益。”他自嘲地笑了一声。

Sherlock沉默了好一会儿。“那你父亲呢？他知道吗？”最后他问。

John呼了口气。“那杂种在我九岁的时候就跑了，再没音讯，连他妈的一张生日卡都没有。所以，他不知道。”

对此Sherlock拿不定主意要说什么，所以他保持沉默，又翻身躺回去。他发现自己在为John感到愤怒。怎么可能会有人抛弃John，一去不回头？John也许就是这世界上最好的人，Sherlock实在想不通。

他们两个都沉默了很久，Sherlock凝视着天花板，John则凝视着Sherlock。

“你觉得他们信了吗？”最后John打破沉默问。

Sherlock点点头。“他们信。”他回答。“你真是出乎意料的好演员，相当令人信服。”

“是嘛。”John静静地说，叹口气，转开身。“这样就好。晚安，Sherlock。”

几分钟前还很私人的谈话就这么戛然而止，可是Sherlock知道John要是睡眠不够的话就会心情不好，所以他只是简单回了一声“晚安”，就翻过身背对着John，闭上眼睛。  
//

Sherlock醒来时正当晨光开始从窗帘缝透进来。还很早，他从还很轻淡的光线就能知道，整个房子也依然很安静，而Sherlock感到出奇的温暖，他那睡意朦胧的大脑用了好一会儿才明白过来缘由。

John一条胳膊搭在Sherlock腰上，弓身拥着他，John的胸口贴着Sherlock的后背。勺子抱，Sherlock的大脑很没用地冒出一个词。

这样睡觉足可以忍受；John非常温暖，搂住腰的胳膊并没有让Sherlock像原来想的那样觉得受困，实际上是叫人感到惬意的分量。片刻之后，Sherlock注意到他能感觉到John吸气时胸膛的扩张，这里面有种十分亲昵的感觉。

问题就在这里了。他们应当只有在为了让他的父母相信他们在一起时才需要展示亲密。而他的父母此刻决然不在房间里，意味着并不需要躺得这样近，还有勺子抱之类的。John醒来后一定会觉得难为情的，除非Sherlock能在不弄醒他的前提下溜下床。

Sherlock轻轻动了一下，而John除了呼吸稍微重了些没有其他反应。Sherlock开始小心翼翼地朝床边蹭。他几乎就要脱身时，John胳膊一紧，把他又捞回来点儿贴在自己胸口。

“还早。”John睡意浓厚地咕哝着，Sherlock能感到他的吹气拂过自己的后颈。“还早着呢。再睡会儿，Sher。”

Sherlock僵持了好一会儿，最终放弃了。看起来，John想要搂住他。他知道自己在这么做，也知道抱的是Sherlock，证据就是他说了半截Sherlock的名字。John是突然之间给他起了小名吗？还是他说到一半就又睡着了呢？这件事回头要记下来，他这样想。

似乎睡觉这件事上John不打算给他别的选择，因此Sherlock也就不遑多让。反正他可以再睡上几个钟头，所以他闭上眼睛，迷糊了过去，John的胳膊仍然温暖地环住他。  
//

Sherlock再次醒来，从光线角度的改变可以判断已经又过了几个小时。他眯起眼，一时有些迷糊，然后转过身。John正用手肘关上门，手里还端着两杯热气腾腾的咖啡和一盘吐司。

“噢，你醒啦。”他微笑着说。“早上好。咖啡是新泡的，刚好合你的口味。我还做了吐司。你父母去散步了，咱们可以赖会儿床，如果你愿意。”

“你把咖啡给我端到床上了。”Sherlock说，他的声音因为久不用有点嘶哑，他懒洋洋地撑起身子背靠着床头。

“那有什么说的，我是个很棒的男朋友。”John狡黠地笑着说，把咖啡递给Sherlock，自己也靠着床头坐好。

Sherlock嗤笑一声。“咖啡又算不上什么豪华早餐，不值得大吹特吹吧。”他说着啜了口咖啡，满意地轻哼了一声。

“切，如果我真打算讨你欢心，那就会是自己做的五道大菜，鲜花，你运气好的话也许还有按摩，很管用的那种。”John笑着回答。“可是现在你就将就着咖啡和吐司吧。可是吐司上涂了很棒的果酱，所以倒也不是索然无味。多吃点。”他强调说，逼着Sherlock拿住一片吐司。“好好吃你的早饭，他们说一天之计在于早餐。”

“谁是‘他们’？‘他们’又凭什么对我们的饮食习惯说三道四？”Sherlock不开心地说，然而他没再多加抱怨就咬了一口吐司，然后努力不去想John要是真给他来上一套讨欢心版的床上早餐该多好。

John不理会Sherlock的牢骚，只是咬了一口自己的吐司。“老天爷，这果酱真棒。”他评论道，舔掉嘴上的面包渣。Sherlock绝对没去留意这个。

“镇上有卖的，如果你喜欢，走的时候可以带上点。”Sherlock说。

“哦，好啊，咱们去买吧。”John点点头说。“这比咱们在Tesco买的强太多了。如果你肯吃早饭的话就应该知道。现在，给我吃。”他说着，轻轻抓住Sherlock的手腕，把吐司凑到他嘴边。

Sherlock翻了个白眼，又咬了一口吐司，夸张地嚼着，眼睛一直看着John，John只是咯咯笑着。

“很好。”他说，又回去吃自己的吐司。“现在，Sherlock Holmes，给我把整片都吃了。”

Sherlock一边有技巧地吃着自己的吐司（先咬掉脆边，直到只剩下一圈没有脆边的软心）一边琢磨着刚刚发生的搂抱。当然他不是在做梦。还有自然啦，和他们在家里沙发上练的那些也大同小异。可是当时并没有别人在看，而John说过他们的练习已经足够了。

这样一来，John到底为什么一整夜都搂着他呢？他是睡着后不自觉做出来的，那谈话呢？他现在都不记得了吗？还是说他确实想要勺子抱Sherlock？两个好朋友同榻时勺子抱也很正常吗？

显然，Sherlock得多花些时间琢磨琢磨这事，也许等到一个人的时候再做些研究。在那之前，John和勺子抱都还是个谜。

Sherlock逼着自己不要去期盼这种事还会有。


	7. 第七章

他们吃完床上早餐，John坚持要在Sherlock穿衣洗漱的时候去洗碗。 等到Sherlock到厨房去找John，立刻注意到John一脸打定了什么主意的神色。

“你这一副不达目的誓不罢休的表情是什么意思？”他疑虑重重地问。

“我想要看看你的童年。”John立刻回答。

“看看我的童年，”Sherlock狐疑地重复一遍。“你这话究竟是什么意思？你已经看过相册，我拒绝陪你再看一遍。”

John摇摇头。“不，不是照片，”他回答。“我想看看所有那些在你长大的过程中你觉得重要的地方。我看过你的房间了，还想看看在这座大得要命的房子里你消磨时间的其他房间，我想看你昨天晚上跑去的地方，还想去镇子上看看的你的学校啊什么的。而且咱们还可以顺便把果酱买了。”

Sherlock沉默了很长时间，最终点了点头。“那好吧，我想咱们可以干这个。”他说。

“很好。”John说，看上去很是开心。

John为什么想看看他孩提和少年时代的这些地方，Sherlock有点想不明白，可是和John在房子里和镇子上消磨一天这没什么不行，所以他原本也没打算反对。

“好吧。那跟我来吧。”Sherlock想了一下说。他领着John穿过房子来到藏书室。房间不是很大，说它是“藏书室”有点儿言过其实，但满墙都是装满书的书架。房间一角有个小壁炉，旁边放了几把扶手椅，房间另一头有张很大的实木书桌。

Sherlock领着John在屋子里转了一圈儿，沉默了片刻后，终于他说：“我童年和少年的时候，在这里消磨了很多时光。我小的时候，会从我的房间带条被单过来，在书桌下建一个帐子堡垒。等到我长大了没法这么做了，我总是坐在这张椅子上。”他朝一张宽大的扶手椅指了指，还有旁边的书架。“这架子上的书基本都是我的。”

 

他看着John走到他指过的书架那里，手指轻轻地掠过书脊。Sherlock纳闷为什么让John看到他小时候喜欢的东西会感觉这么私密亲昵。

“和你在贝克街的书架也差不多。”John沉吟着说。“好多讲蜜蜂、化学和系列杀人犯的书。喔，可是这里有本《金银岛》。倒也说得通，你曾经想当海盗来着。我小的时候，也看过很多遍呢。”

John默默无语地在屋子里转了好几分钟，甚至在书桌那边待了一会儿，然后走回门口。

“下面是哪里？”他问。

Sherlock没有回答，只是从John身边掠过，带路朝房子后面走去，最后来到一个封闭的阳光房，能看到整个房子。 “我经常在这里拉小提琴。”他解释说，而John径直走到窗边向外凝望。“特别是在夜里我父母都睡下后，我在房间拉的话会吵着他们，他们会生气的。这边在夜里特别宁静。”

John点点头，穿过房间，朝另一侧张望。

“我以前也在这里练习芭蕾，后来我放弃后，爸爸和妈妈才在这里添了所有这些盆栽。”他补充道。“这儿有很长一段时间就是个空屋子，很适合练习。我在外面这里很少会受打扰。”

John默默地环视着房间。最后他说：“我能想象那个画面。我看过你独舞的照片，能想象你穿着那些演出服在这里跳舞，在月光里，优美又沉静。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“你又浪漫化了。”他评论说。

“也许。”John带着个微笑承认了，然后转身朝向窗户。“你昨天晚上是去的那边吗？”他指着那条消失在树林中的小路问。

Sherlock点点头，走去和John一起站在窗边。“实际上，还要再穿过去一点。”他指了指林际。“你能看到那个池塘吗？”

John眯起眼看了会儿，点点头。“接下来我们能去那儿吗？”他问。

Sherlock点点头，伸手去拉直接从阳光房通向外面的纱门。

“喂，这次你可不能不穿大衣就出去。”John毫不让步地说，他抓住Sherlock的手，拖着他走回房子。“而且，老天爷，你脚上只穿着袜子，Sherlock。 先去穿大衣和鞋。你十几岁的时候一定很要命，老这么鞋都不穿就跑到池塘那里去，老天爷。”

这次是John领头穿过房子，手里牢牢抓住Sherlock的手，压根儿没有要放开的意思。既然John想在没有人的时候也拉着他的手，那这个时候甩开他的手可就不是Sherlock了。

//  
最后他们决定晚上再散步去池塘，现在先去镇子上。Sherlock负责开车，多绕点路，不时在一些地方慢下来，指点给John看，那里是他的高中，演出的礼堂，他的芭蕾独舞就是在那里上演的，音乐厅，甚至还有兽医诊所，他曾带着红胡子来检查。在他而言这有点滑稽，可是John似乎对所有地方都很着迷，不停问他还有没有其他可以看的。

终于，Sherlock开车带他们来到了主广场，那里有一些市集的摊位。因为是周六，人相当多，通常Sherlock都会躲着走的，可是他知道John很喜欢，而且他们也能在这里买到John那么喜欢的果酱。

Sherlock停好车后，他们下车还没走出两步，John就又拉起他的手，让两人十指相扣。Sherlock一定是露出了惊讶的表情，因为John耸耸肩说：“怎么啦？我们没准会看到认识你父母的人呢。而且这会儿正好练习！”Sherlock懒得去提醒他他们这次探家已经过去了一半，现在还在练习似乎有点荒唐。

他们逛了一会儿，Sherlock松了口气，因为只碰上了一两个认识他的人，而且他们也没有大惊小怪。

他们在集市里逛了约莫半个来钟头，才刚刚买好几罐果酱，Sherlock就听到有人喊他和John的名字。他转身看到了老爹老妈，两个人手里都拎着大包小包，朝他们匆匆走来。

“哎呀，碰到你们俩多巧啊！”老妈开心地大声惊叹。“Sherlock，带John来集市真是个好主意！瞧瞧你们俩，还拉着手，多浪漫。”

“这镇子真棒。”John微笑着说。“Violet，你们拎了好多袋子啊，要帮忙吗？”

“喔，我没问题，亲爱的，谢谢。真贴心。Siger能帮着提的。我们只不过是来采购晚会需要的东西！”妈妈兴奋地说，又把一个袋子递给爸爸，后者无语地接了过去。

“晚会？”John好奇地问。

“是的，明天晚上，我的生日晚会！”妈妈说。“Sherlock没提起过？你们不能留下真是可惜，可是你星期一要上班，自然啦，你们得下午就走，我们完全能够理解。这种晚会总是会搞到夜里很晚的！”

“没有，Sherlock从来没说起过。”John边回答，边瞟了眼Sherlock。

“我一定是给删掉了。”Sherlock说，努力显出懊悔的模样。

“我不知道明天是你的生日，Violet。 当然，如果你不介意我们也参加，我可以发短信叫别人帮我代个班。这样我们就能多留一晚。”John带着一个温暖的微笑说。

Sherlock拼命捏John的手，试图抓住他的视线，微微摇头，可是John故意不去看他，只是朝他父母微笑。

“Oh，你可真贴心，可是John，我们不想你为了我们改变日程。”Violet说，尽管语调可是有些言不由衷。

“Violet可想你们两个能参加晚会了，我知道的。”Siger插了句话。

“那就这么定了。”John毫不含糊地说。“我会找人代班，我们会留下参加晚会。现在，还有什么别的东西需要帮你们带吗？”

Sherlock屏蔽掉了剩下的对话，只模糊听到老妈惊叹John是多么绅士，他们留下她有多高兴，然后把剩下的采购清单递给John。他已经开始在为晚会忧心不已。那么多他压根儿也不喜欢的人会来，还要和他们寒暄；过去十多年来，他刻意回避他父母的晚会不是没有理由的。而现在John答应了参加这个生日晚会，那么他不仅要和那些他讨厌的人周旋，还得继续假装和John是一对儿。会有更多的人相信这个谎言，而Sherlock会越来越耽溺于这个幻想，而当一切结束则会更加痛苦。噩梦，这就是个噩梦。

//  
等到和老爸老妈分开，Sherlock转向John，毫不掩饰他的怒容。

“别这么看着我。”John说，Sherlock的怒气一点也没影响到他。“我简直不能相信你居然让我们在你母亲的生日晚会之前离开！你看看她刚刚有多高兴，多留一晚又不会死。现在赶紧的，我跟她说了要去帮她买一些淡紫的餐巾纸，显然她的晚会是有主题色的。”

Sherlock叹口气，可是由着John牵着他的手，拽着他满市集去找餐巾纸了。等他们找到了，然后John又挑了些香氛蜡烛当做给妈妈的礼物（“Sherlock，这只不过是礼节，这是她的生日，而且是她在招待咱们。”），他们钻进一间咖啡屋。John去洗手间了，因此Sherlock点了两个人的饮品，自己挑了张桌子坐下等待。他正埋头翻看手机上的邮箱，找找看有没有远程能解决的案子，有人坐在了他的对面。他以为是John，都没有抬头，就把一杯茶推了过去。

“哎呀呀，Sherlock Holmes，真没想到。多少年了。”

Sherlock闭上会儿眼睛，才抬起头，怒容满面。他听得出那个声音，不管他努力删除多少次，也永远不会忘掉。

“Andrew Morris,”他挖苦地说。“是有很久了。我还希望更久一些。这辈子，比较理想。”

Andrew大笑。“噢，得了，Sherlock，高中时的事咱们就别提了，叙个旧，像老朋友那样。”他趾高气扬地说，抓起John的茶喝了一口。Sherlock相当确定自己的血液沸腾了，尽管他知道这不科学。

“我们不是朋友。”Sherlock叱道，他看了眼卫生间的门，希望John赶紧出来，他们好离开。

“可是在学校那会儿，咱们在一起多有乐子。”Andrew逗他说，靠进椅子里。Sherlock希望椅子翻过去。“我们有一次把你锁在储物柜里一个晚上，那次真搞笑。哦，还有几次是更衣柜。你做课堂演示时起哄，撕掉你的笔记，推--”

“这位又是谁？”John打断他，过来站在Sherlock身边，冲桌子对面挑起一根眉毛。Sherlock刚刚太过分心，都没注意到John过来了。

“我叫Andrew Morris, Sherlock和我可是老相识了。”Sherlock还没来得及说什么，Andrew先回答了。他朝John伸出一只手。

“我们从来不是朋友。”Sherlock斩钉截铁地说。

John看了眼Sherlock，然后无视掉Andrew伸出的手。

“可不，我想也是，对吧？你从来也没什么朋友，有点儿窝囊，是吧？”Andrew嘲笑说，收回手，又拿起John的茶喝了一口。 “你是？”他懒洋洋地指着John问。

“John Watson医生。”John没来得及开口Sherlock就回答了。“我的室友。”

Andrew发出一声响亮的大笑。“你找到乐意跟你合住的人了？”他问，似乎这让他乐不可支。“是怎么个情况，你是付钱给他了，还是他和你一样是个怪胎？”

“实际上，我是他的男朋友。”John回答说，一条胳膊搂住Sherlock的肩膀。Sherlock从眼角能看到他的另一只手，紧紧握成拳头。“现在你可以滚了，别在这儿白占着地儿。”

“他的男朋友！”Andrew兴高采烈地说。“我就知道！跳舞啊，紧身裤啊，而且你老是盯着我还有球队瞧，我就知道你是个--”

Andrew没有说完，因为John一把抓住他衬衫的前襟，单手把他从椅子里拎了起来，指关节都发白了。“如果你再说一个字，就一定会后悔的。”他沉声说。“我向你保证，而且我总是说到做到。”他微笑，Sherlock相当喜欢的那种危险的微笑，似乎连Andrew也能看出来John是认真的，他一声不敢吭。“很好。”John说，满意了。他手一紧，然后把Andrew扔回椅子里。“可以走了吗，Sherlock？我饿了，刚才我瞧见那边有个摊卖三明治。”

Sherlock点点头，一言不发起身，手里握着他的茶。

“噢，这杯是我的，对不对？”John愉快地说，从Andrew面前抓起他的茶。“见到你很高兴。”他最后给了Andrew一个微笑，然后拉起Sherlock的手，拉着他走向门口，顺道把那杯Andrew喝过一口的几乎全满的茶丢进垃圾桶。

John默默地领着Sherlock走到那个确实在卖三明治的摊位，依然紧紧地握住Sherlock的手。他没有说话，直到他们在一张长凳上落座，他不顾Sherlock的反对，塞给他半个三明治。

“丫就是个傻帽儿。”John咽下一口三明治后，开始说。“老天爷，怪不得你那么讨厌高中，要是所有人都跟他一样。”

“他是最坏的几个之一。”Sherlock承认说。“可是你说得对。在学校那会儿，别人对我不是很好。这就是我不怎么回来的原因之一，我不想碰上他们。”

John点点头。“我懂了。”他含着口三明治说。“要是我刚刚有点反应过度的话，抱歉了。我知道你能照顾好自己的，只不过像他那样不知天高地厚的杂种，总是能惹毛我。”

“没关系的，John。”Sherlock想叫他放心。“实际上，我很感激。那……挺好，嗯，是的，谢谢你。”

“别客气。”John带着个微笑，满不在乎地摆摆手。“你了解我，总是喜欢给某些人摆正一下位置，他们活该。而且如果他们招惹了你，那就更活该。”

接下来的整个下午，Sherlock都在努力不去想John的话给他心中带来的那股暖意。


End file.
